


The Chaconne

by juniperjadelove



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, victorian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperjadelove/pseuds/juniperjadelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei has his future planned out for him. But not by him ... by his parents.<br/>Trapped in this predetermined life Rei meets someone that could possibly free him from his future ...<br/>or make it a living hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chaconne

__

 

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

“Young Lord it is time to wake up!”

* _KNOCK KNOCK*_

The young man, no less than 16, lay asleep in his bed unmoving for a few seconds before his eyes shot open. His violet orbs squinted to focus while his mind slowly began to flicker on.

“Y-yes?” he replied half-conscious. The voice came from behind his bedroom door.

“Master Rei, I have been ordered to wake you and inform you that the company from London will be arriving within the hour.”

Rei recognized the voice … the family butler, Fergus … however it took a few seconds for the servant’s words to sink in. The gears in the youth’s head started to click together and his eyes widened in realization. Shooting out of his bed like a spring Rei darted over to his closet to change.

“Yes thank you Fergus I will be right out!” he shouted over his shoulder.

“Very well,” the butler replied.

The youth scolded himself for having slept in.Today was an important day. Not so much for Rei as it was for his parents. In less than an hour a wealthy family from the western part of London would arrive at his family’s doorstep.

This family was not just any English aristocrat household. They were the only other wealthy anglicized Japanese family that lived in England. Similar to Rei’s family, this particular group was thriving with a business of their own. Rei did not know the specifics but he was knew that the company was well known for selling quality Japanese art, imported directly from the island itself. And because English society was currently fascinated with Japanese culture it was no wonder they were doing so well.

His parents had continually reminded him of the importance of this meeting. If the encounter today went well then there would be high hopes for a partnership between the two thriving companies. In other words, more money.

Rei knew all too well why they were coming. Events like this happened more than he could count.

But there was another reason why this particular family was significantly important. This group had three young daughters, all of which were not married. If the meeting failed to create a partnership then marriage between the two families would be the next best option. Even though his parents never mentioned this to Rei he knew all too well that they heavily considered the option.

Rei was sixteen years old after all. The perfect age to be wed … at least in his parents eyes. He was the only male heir left in his family. Rei’s brother, Ryouji, choose to leave the family and its business to study in London, conferring the burden of responsibility on Rei.

But as significant as his parents made this family seem today was merely routine for the young Ryugazaki. Simply smile and initiate a conversation. Maybe dance with the daughters and compliment them. They would be gone before the sunsets.

Shrugging on his best navy suit top Rei put his spectacles on, combed his blue hair, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and headed downstairs to the lobby of their homely mansion.

“Rei honey, what a surprise this is seeing you awake so late in the morning. Our guests will soon be arriving,” his mother commented from the study room.

“I am not sure what happened mother, I am positive that I set the alarm but …”

“It’s alright Rei I am teasing. Fergus will serve you breakfast in the dining hall so get something to eat before our guests arrive,” she said with a smile.

-o-

Rei stood next to his parents outside the front door of their small mansion as a large horse drawn carriage made its way up their paved entrance.

The September breeze brushed lightly against Rei’s skin as the carriage rounded the large fountain in front of the manor. He and his parents had done this more than Rei could count but for some reason his heart raced with anticipation.

The blue haired youth fidgeted with his spectacles as the carriage halted in front the steps of his family’s mansion. He watched as the driver opened the carriage door and helped the passengers step out.

One by one the family emptied the carriage until six stood. He easily spotted the daughters, all three wore different colored dresses. The tallest wore a light purple dress while the other two wore an orange and a pale pink gown.

In their large elegant dresses the girls, along with the rest of their family, climbed up the steps to Rei’s front door where he and his parents greeted them.

“Welcome to our estate, we are glad you were able to make the journey here safely,” Rei’s father said, “This is my wife Risa Ryugazaki and my son Rei.”

With a bow the head of the other family spoke, a slight Japanese accent hinted in his pronunciation.

“Pleasure to meet you. I am Lord Hazuki, Head of the Sakura Company from West London and this is my family. My wife Mitsuki” he greeted, gesturing toward a smaller dark brown haired woman next to him, “My son Nagisa Hazuki,” A young man no older than Rei smiled and nodded, “And from oldest to youngest, my three daughters Nadeko, Nami, and Saki Hazuki.” As their father named them off each girl gave Rei and his parents a bright smile before bowing.

“Please do come in. We have tea and cake in the loft room,” Rei’s mother offered.

The front doors to their mansion opened and the two groups made their way through lobby. As they walked Rei could hear the three girls behind him giggling and whispering.

-o-

As the group ate the refreshments Rei—in an effort to please his parents—attempted to make conversation with one of the girls. It proved rather difficult because they had clustered together, talking and quietly laughing with each other.

The spectacled youth seized his efforts.

With a heavy sigh Rei sat in one of the velvet-padded chairs and quietly sipped his tea.

“You look bored. It is rather dull isn’t it?” a cheerful voice asked, startling Rei, who nearly dropped his drink.

He looked over to see the only other male of the Hazuki family, Nagisa (he recalls), sitting in the seat next to him with a pleasant smile on his lips and a cup of tea in his hands. The blond was wearing a nicely tailored black suit—from what Rei could tell—with a light orange vest underneath. The young Hazuki’s hair appeared rather unkempt for a person of such high status … his golden blond locks bounced as he turned to look at the spectacled youth.

It took Rei a moment before realizing that the blond wanted a response. He made no effort to lie.

“Considerably yes.”

Nagisa sipped his tea as Rei answered. His smile does not falter. The blond’s eyes jump from Rei to his tea and then back to Rei.

“Do you know what different flavor cakes those are? I was not told what kind they are but I enjoy the pink one very much. Really I enjoy them all but I am fond of that pink one the most,” Nagisa asked, his eyes sparkling.

Rei looked at the blond, an eyebrow lifted due to the sudden change of topic.

“The pink one is strawberries and crème. The light brown to the left of it is chocolate and the one on the right is a simple white cake.”

“Oohhh strawberries and crème … I need to get the chief to make some once we return home … why have I not tried it before it is delicious!” Nagisa mumbled a few other things to himself before returning his attention to Rei.

“So Rei, how long have you lived in Milford*?”

Rei’s eyebrow remained arched at the blond. He eyed the young Hazuki for a moment before answering.

“I cannot recall, most of my life. I believe sense I was three years old.”

“Wow that’s a long time! My family and I have only just moved to London. I believe it’s been two years now. We used to live up in Westmoreland, close to the Scottish border … that was my childhood.”

Rei honestly had no idea how to respond to the enthusiastic blond. He had never met anyone—at least his age—this friendly before.

Without much thought Rei grunted with slight nod then quickly sipped at his tea. Nagisa glanced at the spectacled youth, a small grin gracing his lips.

“Hmmm … I see you are not fond of small talk. Alright then, I suppose I will ask you one last question ... do you find any one of my sisters attractive?”

Rei practically choked on the tea he was drinking.

“I beg your pardon?”

“No need to act surprised. We all know why everyone is here,” Nagisa said matter-o-factly.

Rei starred at the blond, gripping the handle of his tea cup in irritation.

“There he is!” Rei heard his father call out.

The head of the Ryugazaki household walked over to him with one of the Hazuki sisters—the one wearing the light purple dress—beside him.

“Rei this is Nadeko Hazuki, she has expressed her interest of mathematics to me. That is a subject you take a great liking to so I thought you would like to discuss it with her.”

Rei groaned internally at the obvious attempt his father was pushing.

Still, the blue-haired youth knew there was no point in refusing. With a nod he stood up and offered Nadeko his other hand to which she quickly accepted.

As they walked away Rei glanced back at Nagisa who, to his displeasure, was smirking at him with a knowing smile on his face.

-o-

Nadeko seemed nice, in Rei’s opinion.

He knew for a fact that she had no interest whatsoever in mathematics—or more so—she had no idea what it truly was. Though she mentioned to his father that she fancied the subject Nadeko made no effort to further the conversation whenever Rei brought up the topic. Instead she muttered “yes” or “I suppose” then quickly changed the subject. They talked with one another—mostly mindless conversation—for a good fifteen minutes. Then the music started to play.

Nadeko face lit up once the notes from _The Well- Tempered Clavier*_ filled the room. Her hands fiddled and her body practically bounced up in down in excitement. Rei smiled at her reaction when he asked her to dance.

The two moved in tune with the music … consisting mainly of waltzing. Rei could feel eyes on them as they moved throughout the room. Once the fugue finished they took a step back and bowed to one another. Rei heard muffled clapping from the others in the room once they were done.

The music continued and one by one Rei danced with each of the Hazuki sisters.

As nice as they all were Rei felt no other connection to the girls than their heritage. The only one that remotely caught his interest was Nadeko. She was the eldest of the sisters and by far the most mature. But she also outnumbered Rei in age by three years.

When he and the youngest sister, Saki, finished their dance they bowed as courtesy and parted. Saki bounced happily over to her sisters, her pale pink dress swaying up and down as she moved.

Rei let out another sigh and brought a hand up to his hair … running it through the greased backed locks.

“You certainly do not look like you are enjoying this at all. Are my sisters that unamusing to you?”

That voice.

The blue haired youth looked to his right to see Nagisa staring at him, a smile still gracing his lips and a plate of strawberries and crème cake in his hands. Rei huffed in annoyance at the blond’s question.

“I assure you it has nothing to do with your sisters. I find all three rather charming,” he answered simply.

Nagisa raised an eyebrow before forking a piece of pink cake and sticking it in his mouth. It took him only seconds to chew and swallow the desert before he replied.

“Ahh I see. You do this a lot don’t you?”

Rei raised both eyebrows in confusion.

“Let me clarify. You have courted a lot of girls have you not?”

The spectacled youth stared open-mouthed at the blond again. The nerve this city boy had! Questioning Rei about these things as if he knew him!

Irritated, Rei arms folded across his chest.

“I see no reason as to why that is of any importance,” he replied rather bitterly.

“Oh but it is!” Nagisa chirped, “You dance so well that is the only explanation!”

Rei could feel the features of his face twisting in further confusion.

“E-excuse me? I do not follow your logic.”

“When you danced with each of my sisters’ moments ago. Your footing and movement looked perfect! I thought to myself, there is no way he could be that good at dancing without having practiced and I doubt you do so on your own time unless you have to but …” the blonde muttered a few inaudible things.

Rei could already tell Nagisa liked to talk.

“Well, my point being you look beautiful when you dance Rei!” the young Hazuki concluded, his hands bending up enthusiastically, almost dropping his plate of pink cake in the process.

Rei could see the sparkle in the blond’s magenta eyes as he complimented Rei.

As the words sunk in the blue haired youth felt his face heat up. Quickly he averted his eyes from Nagisa’s and brought a hand up to his spectacles, pushing them up the bridge of his nose.

He never got complimented for his dancing, let alone it being called beautiful. The praise caught Rei off guard, causing the gears in his brain to malfunction. It took him a few moments to articulate a response.

“I- I just- was simply following theories and strategies I read. I will admit I have practiced a substantial amount but that is not solely the reason,” Rei replied weakly.

“Not many people can do that, or at least anyone I have ever met … I am awful when it comes to that sort of thing,” the blond said, forcing a laugh and bring a bent finger from his free hand up to his lips.

Rei could not help but stare at Nagisa.

Minutes ago he had been ready to snap at the irritating blond. The young Hazuki certainly did not leave a good first impression. But Rei got the feeling that this blond was not all he appeared to be. With that thought the spectacled youth felt slightly intrigued.

“Awful at what? Dancing or theories?” Rei asked.

“Both. I’d be lucky if I managed a full waltz without stepping on a person’s feet. I think my parents gave up on trying to teach me,” Nagisa chuckled. The blond seemed to be pondering something when his eyes and smile suddenly widened.

“Perhaps you could teach me how to dance Rei!” he suggested cheerfully.

This blond never ceased to jerk Rei attention from one idea to another, each time stuttering Rei’s train of thought.

“Pardon?! Nagisa we are both boys that would not be appropriate!”

“Oh that reason is the least to be concerned about. Think about it Rei! I imagine you’d be a marvelous teacher!” Nagisa beamed at the blue haired youth.

Rei felt his cheeks blaring up again.

“I will have to decline that proposal,” he replied.

The blond’s smile faltered slightly at Rei’s response but was back as quickly as it left.

“That’s alright, my family and I are lodging in town for the next three weeks. I bet I can manage at least one dance lesson out of you before we return to London,” he resorted with a grin.

Rei felt his heart skip a beat nervously.

Nagisa’s response implied that he and Rei would meet each other again. It was not that he did not want to see the blond again but the only way the spectacled youth could see that happening was if their families met together … again. And even if they did group another time Rei knew that the focus would more than likely be centered on him and one of Nagisa’s sisters. Because another meeting between these two families would mean that the first attempt at company partnership failed … and the next option—marriage—would be initiated in full force.

With a gulp Rei stared at the blond who gazed back, that big smile still plastered on his face. The violet eyed youth noticed a few small pink crumbs on the corner of Nagisa’s mouth. Just as he was about to tell the blond a loud voice pierced the room.

“Hazuki Nagisa it is time to leave! We must return to the hotel before it gets dark,” Lord Hazuki called.

Rei swore it must have been his imagination but Nagisa looked disappointed when he heard his father. Nodding to Lord Hazuki the blond turned to Rei and looked directly at him with his magenta eyes.

“It has been a pleasure meeting you Ryugazaki Rei. I look forward to seeing you again,” as he said the last sentence the young Hazuki’s smile widened before he bowed at Rei.

The blond was out of the room before the spectacled youth could return the gesture. He stood there for a second in the loft room contemplating what had just happened.

“Rei dear come bid our guests farewell!” his mother called from the lobby.

-o-

Quietly Rei and his parents ate dinner at the long crafted table in their large dining hall. It was one of the biggest rooms in the mansion beside the lobby. They normally ate meals in silence but tonight Rei felt some sort of tension with his parents, causing a more awkward silence. Something was not entirely right.

He made no effort to try and figure it out the problem and quietly ate his meal. The answer seemed obvious. The meeting did not go as well as his parents had anticipated.

“They are such a nice family are they not?” Rei heard his mother say, breaking the long silence. She looked at his father as she asked.

“Yes, I suppose so,” Lord Ryugazaki answered simply.

“What about you Rei? They seem like such wonderful people do they not?”

“Yes I think they are,” the spectacled youth replied, not wanting to get into specifics. His mother did not get the hint.

“Yes, yes they are! And you seemed to have such a nice time dancing with each of the daughters too! Didn’t he dear?”

Rei’s father looked at his wife then to Rei.

“I agree, all three of the girls seemed to enjoy your presence.” The young Ryugazaki already knew where the conversation was heading. “Did you enjoy meeting the Hazuki daughters Rei?”

“Yes, I did father.”

“You seemed to fancy one of them. What was her name I cannot recall?” His mother chimed in.

Rei tried his best to suppress an annoyed groan.

In all honesty he fancied none of the three sisters. He could not see himself married to any of them. But he knew his parents would want an answer otherwise he would not hear the end of the topic. Plus he did not want to disappoint them. So with his most convincing voice Rei lied.

“Her name is Nadeko Hazuki. And yes I thought he was rather nice women to be with.”

“That is great to hear Rei. Truly, your father and I are happy for you!”

The three said nothing more on the topic after that. His parents resorted to quietly talking with each other. In an effort to avoid any further questions Rei quickly finished his meal and excused himself for the night.

-o-

In his room Rei laid on his bed, his mind swirling with emotions and thoughts about what had occurred in the last twelve hours. The pale light from the moon outside shinned into his room, illuminating a portion of carpet near the side of his bed.

He was trapped.

His life was laid out for him and he had no room to make decisions. Rei knew that already. He knew for a fact that he would take over his father’s business, there was no arguing that subject. The title, honor, and fortune of the Ryugazaki would be placed on his shoulders as well. And because of the location of the company’s headquarters Rei would also have to remain in Milford, Pembrokeshire, most likely for the rest of his life.

While this did not bother Rei too much the fact that he could not choose a future for himself was what bothered the blue haired youth the most. Conferring the family business and fortune was not a choice for him but a duty.

The only other thing that Rei could think of was marriage. That was the one aspect left he could possibly choose for himself. But after the events today the young Ryugazaki got the feeling that even that option was out of his control now.

His life was laid out for him.

Trapped.

He was trapped.

Fixated to a life that his parent’s had shaped for him with no alternatives. Now he almost understood why his brother had left.

Rei tried his best to forget about everything, the family business, the emotions that came with it when he thought too long about it, and the Hazuki girls.

As he felt himself slowly seeping into unconsciousness his mind was brought back to words mentioned earlier that day.

_It has been a pleasure meeting you Ryugazaki Rei. I look forward to seeing you again._

Rei had almost forgotten about what the young blond Hazuki had told him. The words continued to swirl in his head and just before he fell asleep the blue haired youth realized that he would not mind seeing the enthusiastic blond one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in this story being finished please let me know ...  
> I am a not the best at writing ... time wise ... this chapter took me between 8-10 hours.  
> I am not planning on finishing this if people are not interested, so let me know.
> 
> The entire story is based around this Chaconne by Bach ... its pretty long but worth it ... here is a good rendition of it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QqA3qQMKueA
> 
> \------------------------  
> Notes:
> 
> *Milford - a city in Pembrokeshire, Wales (you can find it toward the bottom middle of this map: http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~genmaps/genfiles/COU_files/WAL/PEM/archer-dugdale_pem_1860.html)
> 
> *The Well-Tempered Clavier - A Baroque prelude and fugue by J.S. Bach (you can listen to it here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezZdbzreNcs)
> 
> If anyone is curious here is a map of England and Wales during the time period this fic:  
> http://www.davidrumsey.com/rumsey/Size4/D0114/0586058.jpg?userid=15&username=lunaadmin&resolution=4&servertype=JVA&cid=8&iid=RUMSEY&vcid=NA&usergroup=Rumsey3x&profileid=13
> 
> It might be hard to see but Pembrokeshire is to the far left in Wales.  
> London is on the bottom right in England.  
> And Westmoreland is up toward the top of England, near Scotland. 
> 
> and 
> 
> The Ryuugazaki Mansion looks kind of like this: http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/x/victorian-mansion-26476983.jpg


End file.
